This invention relates to a bottle and overcap combination. More particularly, it concerns a combination of this character which gives a unitary, uninterrupted cylindrical appearance when the parts are assembled. It is also directed to a tamper resistant package having these characteristics.
It is known in the prior art to provide bottle and closure assemblies with an overcap. Typical of this kind of prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,247, to Earls. Somewhat similar constructions are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,280,700; 4,230,230 and 4,150,760. These, however, fail to show the combination described and claimed in more detail below.